We'll Be Back
by xemmiex
Summary: Ponyboy get's an unexpected and shocking suprise from five drunken Socs after track pratice, With the promise that they'll be back, How will Ponyboy take it? How far are the Socs going to go, what will the gang think? SlashRapeCuttingLanguage
1. Drunken Socs

**I don't own "The Outsiders." Everything belongs to S.E.Hinton**

**WARNING: This story contains Slash Rape / bad language / Slash (maybe) / and it might contain Cutting later on, but i'm not sure yet. If you have a problem with any of these things i've just listed... then don't bother reading my story.**

**CHAPTER 1 - Ponyboy's POV**

It was late, it was dark and I was still at the school. I was really gonna catch it from Darry when I got home, even if it was a Friday night. The track coach made us run an extra three miles because a couple kids thought it would be a great idea to skip out on practice. Three miles wouldn't normally take our team that long, but with the 7 miles we had already run, we were dead tired by the time coach let us leave. I didn't have a watch on me but I was pretty sure it had to be around 8 o'clock by now. _Darry's going to kill me… _

Cursing at the pain that shot through my legs as I walked, I made my way out of the change rooms and walked across the main field. I was blinded by a bright light that was about 100 feet away. "What th-"

"GREASERR!" They screamed.

_Oh shit…_ Socs. And from what I could see there were about five of the them, all sitting around a tuff looking mustang. Beer cans were scattered out all around them and even from where I stood I could smell the beer that they were drinking. They were wasted. Socs are dangerous enough without alcohol in their systems, but give them a beer and there's no telling what they would do. I got pretty scared - I'm kind of small for fourteen even though I have a good build, and those guys were all bigger than me. I made a break for it, remembering what Johnny looked like after the Socs were done with him. When we found him he started crying, and it took a lot to make Johnny cry.

I was no use - running I mean. I was to tired to even out run five drunken rich kids. They caught up to me pretty fast too. I started to sweat something fierce even though it was freezing outside. I was looking around for a busted soda bottle, piece of pipe… anything that would help me out but there was nothing there. Darry always said I didn't use my head. I don't even have a blade. So I just stood there when the surrounded me slowly, silently, smiling.

"You know what a greaser is?… White trash with long greasy hair." One of them laughed and cussed me out in a low voice. They were all wearing madras shirts and kaki pants that made them look like they were waiting for a flood. _Two-bit would have a great time with this _I thought as I was imagining all the names he'd be calling them right now.

"You know what a Soc is?" I asked. I have no clue what I was thinking.

"What?" One of the guys behind me snarled at me.

"White trash with mustangs and madras." I couldn't think of anything dirty enough to call them so I spit on the Soc standing in front of me.

It was a stupid thing to do. But I told you already, I never use my head. They jumped on my, pinning my down by my arms and legs. Some guys with a bunch of rings on his hand sat on my chest and started punching my face. His rings digging into my soft flesh with each strike. The Socs that were just standing there started kicking me, in the stomach, ribs, legs. I started screaming for Soda, Darry, anyone that would listen but my calls for help only fell on def ears. Someone put there hand over my mouth and I bit it, tasting the blood running through my teeth. He swore and slugged me again.

"Shut him up, for Pete's sake, shut him up!" A handkerchief was shoved into my mouth to muffle my screams. They didn't stop. I was trying to get away as best I could but my struggling only caused them to get even angrier. Hard kicks coming down into my ribs, sharp rings cutting my face, I got a kick to the head that made me see stars and it was all I could do to lose conciseness right there. I was struggling to keep my eyes open, I didn't even notice the Socs had stopped. They were talking to each other in hushed voices that I couldn't make out. I wanted to run for it, but I wouldn't have been able to even it I tried. I was hurting all over. My head was throbbing, my chest ached and my ribs felt like they were on fire.

I felt hands come down and pick me up, but I didn't have a clue what they were going to do to me now. I was carried off the field, and around the back of the school. They dropped me on the ground at the end of a black ally way, the smelled like urine and rotten garbage. One of the Socs climbed on top on me again I flinched, expecting a punch in the face. But the Soc put his hand on my cheek and wiped away some of the blood and leaned in close to me. He smelled like he was bathing in beer instead of drinking it.

"Don't be scared. This'll be fun… for me away" He took the handkerchief out of my mouth and his lips crashed down onto mine. I was so shocked that I gasped. He took it as an opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth. The guy holding my hands gave a low laugh when I started struggling even more. I wouldn't win, and everybody there knew it. Including me. They could do what ever they wanted and I wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it. He sat back up and started rubbing my sides, pushing my shirt up over my head and running his rough hands over my chest. He ripped it off the rest of the way off and started sucking on my neck. Just then I realized what they were gonna do to me. I told you many times before… I don't use my head. I started screaming as loud as I could, for anyone that was walking by to come and help me. Another Soc that was just standing there with a smirk on his face pressed his blade up against my throat.

"Scream again and see what happens to you." He snarled. That sure shut me up. The ringed soc started unbuttoning my jeans and slowly pulled them down, along with my boxers. He sat back, and I could hear the sound of a zipper as he removed his own pants and underwear. He started kissing my colour bone and base of my neck, biting down hard on the already tender skin, but I refused to scream. I could still feel to blade one of them held angst me. The Soc grabbed in under the arms and moved me into a sitting position.

"You bite me and you'll die." He shoved something very different from a tongue into my mouth. I couldn't help it… I started to bawl like a baby. My salvia was thick from my tears and my cheeks became wet but the Soc seemed to be enjoying it. He was moaning while thrusting in and out of my mouth. His hands had a firm hold of the back of my head so I couldn't move away from him. When he pulled away from me he flipped me onto my hands and knees so quick it took awhile to dawn on me what was going to happen now. I started pleading with him, begging him to stop. Tears were running down my face and I was chocking on my sobs. The Soc grabbed me roughly by the hips and entered me with one thrust. I cried out in pain as he pulled back and thrust in again with all his might. It didn't take long until he started moaning.

"Please stop! I'll do anything, just stop. PLE-" From behind he reached his hand around and covered my mouth to shut me up. I jerked away and the Soc holding the knife left a big cut on the front of my chest. His free hand reached down and grabbed my cock, witch only caused me to cry even harder. His thrusts became quicker, more powerful and the pain I was in only got more agonizing. With one final, pain filled thrust, the Soc came deep inside me while letting out a loud moan. He pulled out and flipped my over again and brought me into another forced kiss.

"I had a great time. Thanks grease" With that, he pulled his clothes back on while the other Socs started punching me again. One of them leaned down close to my ear and whispered "We'll be back..." in a voice that caused shivers to run down my spine. He stood up and started walking back to they car witch the other Socs were staggering toward, but he turned around and walked back towards me. He looked down at me lying on the ground, naked, bruises, bleeding, and crying… let out a harsh laugh and kicked me so hard in the head, that everything went black.

Please review. I havn't wrote chapter two YET, but if you want me to continue i will. I'm trying to update my other story "Gone Forever" right now so it won't update this story for a week at the most!! i'll try getting it up quicker though if people really like it. THANKS! D


	2. A Long Way Home

**WARNING: Same as Chapter 1.**

**CHAPTER 2 - Ponyboy's POV**

I woke up in more pain then I've ever felt before. I was lying on my back at the end of a freezing cold ally. I couldn't remember what happened to me. Why I was there in the first place. The bruises I had all over my body were throbbing and I could feel warm blood running down my face. My back was aching and I had a shearing pain in my abdomenand lower back. It was even darker then before and the wind had picked up a great deal. I placed my hand on my chest trying to wipe off the blood I could feel running down my body. I winced at the pain it caused. Not only did lifting my arms hurt, but I had a deep gash on my chest the still hadn't stopped bleeding.

I could barely see anything in the ally, but when I looked down I could see my busied naked body. _Why am I nak- _Memories came at me like a slap in the face. _Track. Socs. Beer. Punching. Kicking. Pain… The ally. The knife. The Socs lips coming crashing down onto mine… Having my clothes pulled off. The Soc taking off his clothes. And all the pain I felt as he entered me. _My whole body was shaking. Each memory cutting me deep like the blade they had. Tears were streaming down my face and I didn't even bother to try and stop them. But the one thing that had scared me the most was what one of them said to me right before I got kicked in the head. _We'll be back._ I didn't want them to be back. I never wanted to see them again. All I wanted to do was crawl into my warm bed with Sodapop's arm around me and sleep forever.

Home. That's the only place I wanted to be right now. Home with happy-go-lucky Soda, an over protective Darry, and a laughing Two-bit. Home with a pissed off Steve, a beaten Johnny… and the cold-hreated eyes of Dallas Winston. I tried to stand up to reach my clothes, but the pain that shought through me made me to fall down again. Biting my lip to keep from crying out, I inched over to my clothes on my stomach. Rocks scratching my arms every time I moved. I found my boxers and pants first, slowly pulling them up over my hips only caused me more pain. My shirt wasn't very far away but there were rips and dried blood all over it. I pulled it over my head as gently as I could, but had to take a sharp intake of breath when my ribs gave me a painful stab. Using the wall to help me up, I slowly lifted myself off the ground. Standing there for a couple minutes so the world would stop spinning, I wondered what was gonna happen when I got home. If I told them what happened to me, Darry'd be pissed… Soda'd be worried. It'd probably scare them shit outta Johnny. I knew Steve wouldn't care. He'd say I'd deserved it, but Two-bit'd be mad as hell… and Dallas might even end up killing someone with the temper he's got. I couldn't tell them what happened. I wouldn't. They'd all hate me… think I was dirty and kick me out. So I wasn't gonna tell them nothin.

Using the wall for support, I staggered my way to the opening of the ally. Fresh tears rolling down my face with every step I took. I couldn't believe what those Socs had done to me. I've never done anything to them… heck I haven't even seen them before. Greasers are always getting the tough breaks. I mean our lives suck enough, we don't need some rich kids comin over to our side of town and causing more trouble. We're perfectly capable of finding some by our selves.

Our house was a couple blocks away from the school. It was days like this that I'm glad I don't live out in the country. I don't think I could've made it home in one piece with a walk like that. I felt so stupid… Darry asked me this morning if I wanted him or one of the gang to pick me up after track. I said no, I wanna walk. I hated my self right now. If I would've just said yes, then none of this would of never have happened. I'd be home right finishing my homework so I'd have the weekend free to do whatever i wanted. Me and Johnny'd probably catch a movie after I was done. _Screw movies. _The only thing I wanted more then being home was to forget everything they'd done to me. I could still taste the beer in my mouth from the Soc that kissed me. Still feel the burning inside me from the Socs deep thrusts. Still hear the low rumble of their laughter as I cried out for help and in pain. While I lie there crying, and begging them to stop. I could still hear the moans of pleasure the came from the guy behind me. But their voices are what I could hear most.

'_Don__'__t be scared. This__'__ll be fun… for me away.'_

'_You bite me and you'll die.'_

'_We'll be back' _That was the one that scared me the most.

I nearly jumped outta my skin when I heard a car behind me. I thought the Socs were coming back for me just like they promised. But the car wasn't a mustang. It wasn't a Socy lookin car at all. It was a beat up old pick-up truck like most greasers drive. They just drove down the road like they didn't even see me. They probably didn't, it was really dark outside. I wonder what time it was.

I passed Two-Bit's house and the lights were all out. It meant he was at our house, his mom was at work, and his little sister was likely spending the night at a friends place. When I turned onto another street, I could hear Johnny's parents yelling at each other before I even passed by his house. He hates when his folks fight, he'd probably be sleepin in the lot tonight. But when I reached the vacant lot… I found it... well... vacant. No one in there. Johnny probably got cold, it's a little chilly outside tonight. I cursed myself again for forgetting my jacket in my gym locker. It was just another thing Darry could yell at me later for anyways. So that ment Johnny was either at my house, with the rest of the gang, or him and Dal went to crash at Bucks place for the night. I still don't know why Johnny admires Dally so much, I mean he's just a tough hood with a bad reputation and a recorded with the police a mile long. I'll bet even Tim Shepard would be jealous of Dals record if he ever saw it. I mean Dallas Winston's a good guy sometimes, he'd be there for you if you ever needed him. But me and him have never really seen eye to eye with eacher you know? But Johnny's different I guess.

You could see my house from the lot. All the lights were on, you could always hear the TV and radio playing from a miles away. Walking closer I cloud here the bickering of Steve, yelling at Soda for cheating at a poker. Walking up onto the porch I looked in the window at the rest of the gang. Two-Bit was entranced with Mickey Mouse dancin across the screen. He was sitting there not even three feet away from the TV, his eyes glued to every single move Mickey made. I still haven't got a clue why he's so obsessed with that show. Dallas had his eyes on the screen too, but you could tell he wasn't really paying attention. Johnny was sittin quietly beside Dal, staring down at his shoes, a new bruise forming on the side of his face. And Darry was sitting in his chair, reading the newspaper like he does every night. By now Soda and Steve were in a full out wrestling match. I could hear Steve saying Soda was trying to hide Aces in his shoe. Typical of Soda, he'd try anything to win at a game of poker, especially if it was angst Steve.

I took another look at all of there faces. I could just imagine the bewildered, horrified and hateful looks that would be there in they ever found out that I was raped my a bunch of drunken Socs. So they aren't going to find out. I was gonna make sure of it.

There you go… Chapter 2 .. Tell me what you think so far and if you have any ideas don't hesitate to tell me… Thanks to everybody that reviewed. I love reading them! D


	3. Angry Eyes

**WARNING: I think you get it by now… **

This is gonna be a short chapter… sorry

**CHAPTER 3 - Ponyboy's POV**

I stood out on the porch for a while longer. It was late and I knew it. As soon as I walked in the door Darry'd explode, screaming at me for being home late and not using my head. Again. I wasn't sure how I was gonna pull this off. I knew I had bruises and cuts all over my body and they'd be sure to see them. As soon as I walked through that door they'd all be asking me questions about what happened. Well Soda, Darry, Johnny, and Tow-Bit would. Steve and Dallas would just sit there.

_Suck it up Pony… there just you're brothers._ I thought. Right, brothers that would hate me and think I was dirty if I told them anything. I had tears running down my face again, and I hated myself for it. Greasers don't cry. Greasers are _tuff_. Greasers don't even know how to cry. Darry, Steve and Tow-Bit forgot how to long ago. Dallas probably never even knew how. Soda hasn't cried since our parents funeral. If anyone in the gang had a reason to cry… it'd be Johnny. Living in a house where you're drunken father belts you every time you turn around… having a mother that completely ignores that you existence. Johnny's never shed a tear. If you didn't know him, then you would think he doesn't care. But the gang and I know better. All Johnny's ever wanted was to be loved by his parents, and they don't even care if he comes home at night. I've only ever saw Johnny cry once since I've known him. And that was when he got beaten half to death by those Socs. You can't blame him though… Steve probably would've even cried. The Socs just have to ruin everybody's lives. With them, if you're poor… you're dirt. In there eyes we deserve everything we get and more. I wasn't gonna give them that satisfaction. I tried to stop crying and only managed to cry harder because I couldn't stop. _Calm down Pony… pull yourself together, jeeze._

I waited a couple minutes to calm down a little bit before I went inside. Looking in the window once more, I reached out and slowly opened the door. Just as I thought would happen, Darry shot outta his chair like someone just lit it on fire.

"PONYBOY! Where the hell ha-" He stopped pretty quickly when I stepped into the light from the lamp. I must have looked worse the I thought because his face paled and the anger in his eyes turned into concern.

"Pony." He voice shot down a few octaves. "What happened?"

"Socs." Was all I could manage. Soda was by my side by now. He was looking at my eye the was slowly swelling shut.

"God, what'd they do to you?" asked Soda. I felt my body tense. I didn't wan to answer that question. Lucky for me Darry stepped in.

"You okay Pone?"

"I'm fine." They didn't believe me. I looked quickly around the room at the gangs faces. Two-Bit was looking at me with a small smile.

"Probably beat the shit outta them. Didn't ya Pony?" Tow-Bit asked me. I couldn't help but smile a little at that. Good ol' Tow-Bit. He couldn't have been farther from the truth though. Dallas was still sitting beside Johnny on the couch, who looked like a lost puppy again, his eyes were huge and he was looking at me. Dallas had a beer bottle in his hand and his knuckles were turning white from gripping it so tight. His eyes were full of anger, and I'd hate to be the next person who got in his way. They wouldn't be to pretty when he was done with them. Steve was still standing beside the table, Soda's discarded poker cards laid across the top of it. He had a look on annoyance on his face, like he wished I hadn't come home at all.

"Pony, don't lie." said Darry. "you're not fine."

"I am to. I just wanna go get cleaned up kay?" I told Darry, trying to make my way passed him into the bathroom. He wouldn't move. He just keep asking me question about what happened to me. I had to get out of there… if he asked me anymore I'd end up tellin them everything. He was only doing it because he was worried. I knew that, but I had to get away from them.

"Please Darry. Just let me through." I had tears welling up in my eyes by now, and they were threatening to fall. Darry must have seen them because me moved side ways a little so I could squeeze past him. As soon as he moved I dashed into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I could hear the gang talking on the other side of the door, but wasn't able to make out what they were saying. It was about me away. I walked over to the shower and turned it on as hot as it would go. I lifted my shirt over my head, wincing when my ribs gave me a stab of pain. Then I slowly kicked off my shoes and socks, trying to move as little as possible. I reached down and pulled off my jeans and boxers and had tears pouring down my face from all the pain it caused me. I had even more bruises then I thought. No wonder Darry and Soda were worried, I looked like shit. My right eyes was nearly swollen shut, my bottom lip was split open. And I had blood smeared all over my face from a punch to the nose.

Once I stepped into the shower, I grabbed the soap and scrubbed my whole body as hard as I could. I felt so dirty, and it wouldn't go away. I didn't get out until the bar of soap was completely gone. I wrapped a towel around my waist, and went over to the sink. I grabbed my toothbrush and tried to get the taste of alcohol out of my mouth, but that wouldn't leave either.

I picked up my clothes and unlocked the bathroom door. When I passed everybody on the way to my room, I could feel their eyes following me. I hurried down the hall and slipped into the safely of the bedroom Sodapop and I shared. I through my dirty clothes in the hamper we kept in the closet, and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and one of Soda's old T-shirts. After I got them one with some difficulty, I wrapped myself up the big comforter the covered our bed. I could still feel the throbbing ach of my backside and the deep cut on my chest. The Socs words keep running through my head and I kept replaying everything that happened to me.

Soda came in a couple hours later, and I pretended to be asleep because I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He just crawled in the bed beside me and wrapped me up in his arms. It didn't take long before I could hear Soda's even breathing which meant he was asleep. I just lied there thinking about everything, but eventually sleep caught up with me and I drifted off into my world of nightmares.

Short?? Guess not. It was the longest chapter so far! Anyways' what'd ya think??

THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL THAT REVIEWED! 3


	4. Nightmares & Sun Rises

I do not own The Outsiders :'(

I'm not very good with Sodapop's POV, but I'll try it for the people that asked!

CHAPTER 4 - Ponyboy's POV

_It was black. I couldn't see anything. I heard voices too. They were laughing at me. Mocking me. _

"_GREASER!" They all screamed at me. I couldn't tell where it came from._

"_Don't be scared. This'll be fun… for me anyway." Then I felt hands on me. On my bare chest and legs. Rubbing on every inch of skin they could find. I felt his lips on my again, then I felt him shove something else in my mouth. I started crying loudly. Yelling for Darry and Soda to come help me. The Soc was getting undressed himself now. Grabbing me by the waist and entering my roughly. It felt worst then the first time. It hurt so much more. I was shacking and whimpering. My whole body felt as if it was fire. I couldn't move to get away from them. My body wasn't letting me. I looked around at the others faces. There was the gang. Just standing there laughing at me. I couldn't believe it, even Soda was laughing. They weren't gonna help me, everyone was just standing there, not doing anything. I started to scream again with more tears running down my face. They don't even care. They all want to see me suffer. I felt even dirtier now, with all them there watching me. Looks of disgust appeared on some of their faces. They started walking away, leaving me all alone with the Socs. I was screaming for them to come back, but they just kept walking away from me. _

"_DARRY! SODA! HELP ME PLEASE!" It was like they didn't even hear me._

Sodapop's POV

I woke up when I felt Ponyboy moving around a little. I looked at the clock. It was 3:36 in the morning. I heard a sob escape from him and reached over to turn on the light on the night stand. Looking over at Pony, he was twisted up in the covers, almost like he was trying to get away from something I couldn't see. He'd gone really pale, and had broken out in a cold sweat. There were tears running down his face accompanied by a little whimper. He hadn't had one of his night in almost 8 months. He finally stop having them about two months after mom and dad died.

I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his shacking body. I thought that if he could feel me near him, then he'd calm down. But almost as soon as I touched him he let out a ear percing scream. I heard movement in Darry room at the end of the hall, so I knew he had heard Ponyboy. I bet the whole neighbourhood had heard Ponyboy's scream. He started crying harder and trying to push me away.

"DARRY! SODA! HELP ME PLEASE!" Pony shouted at the top of his lungs. He was scared to death of something and I wish I knew what. He was still trying to fight off the thing I couldn't see when Darry came running into our room.

"Sodapop! What's wrong?" He asked me in a confused voice.

"Pony's having one of his nightmares again." I told him. His cold blue eyes now held concern. He never liked it when Ponyboy had nightmares. He walked over to Pony's side of the bed and sat down. Darry grabbed Pony's shoulders and shook him gently.

"Come on Pone. Wake up." More tears just pored down his face. So Darry shook him a little harder. Ponyboy's eyes snapped open and he shoot into a sitting position. I reached out to touch his shoulder but he just let out a startled cry and backed into the head board as far as he could. He was looking around the room nervously, like he was expecting someone else to be there. I tried to touch him again and this time he didn't pull away. Pony grabbed onto my shirt and buried his face in my chest. Powerful sobs shook his body and I could feel my shirt getting wet from his tears. Darry moved over a little so he could rub Ponyboy's back. He jumped a little when he felt Darry hand on his back but he didn't pull away from him either.

"Everything's fine, Pone. It was just a dream." I kept whispering soothing words into his ear in hopes of calming him down.

"Take it easy little buddy." Darry told him. "you're gonna get sick if you don't calm down." Ponyboy took a few deep breaths and tried to get his crying under control. Me and Darry sat there for a good twenty minutes until Pony pulled away from me a laid down again. He was wiping the last tears off his face as they fell down onto his cheeks. He took another deep breath and looked at me and Darry for the first time since he woke up.

"I'm fine." Was all he said, looking down at the sheets as soon as he finished talking. He voice was still shacking and he still looked kinda pale.

"You sure?" I asked him. Pony just nodded his head and refused to look at me.

"You remember what it was about Pony?" Darry asked him in a concerned voice. I hadn't heard Darry talk like that to anyone for a while.

"I… uhh.." He stammered. So he just settled for shacking his head. He was lying and I could tell. Pony wouldn't look at either of us and I couldn't remember a time when his other nightmares scared him this bad. Darry bought it though.

"Okay… well get back to sleep guys. I gotta work in the morning."

"Night Darry." I told him. Ponyboy didn't say anything, just crawled under the covers and moved over closer to me. I through an arm around his shoulders and I could still feel him shacking.

"You sure you're alright Pone?"

"Yeah." I sighed. I wasn't gonna get anything outta him unless he wanted me to know. He could be as stubborn and Darry at times. I let it go for now. But I'd try to get him to talk to me later. He been jumped by Socs a bunch of times before, and he's never been as scared as he is now.

"Alright. Night Ponyboy."

"Night."

Ponyboy's POV

It didn't take long before I could hear Soda's even breathing and a soft snoring. He could fall asleep in minutes if he wanted to. But I couldn't sleep anymore. I was to scared I've have the nightmare again.

I stayed up for a while longer, watching the clock as the minutes ticked by. I felt even worse now. I was humiliated, and scared. I felt used and dirty. A million showers could never take away that feeling either. The Socs words still ringing in my head as my mind replayed everything that had happened. If more than anything, I was afraid to tell my brothers about what happened. Soda probably thinks something's up. He can always tell when something's wrong with me. I knew they would hate me they ever knew. I hated myself mostly for letting it happen. If I had just fought a little harder maybe it wouldn't have happened. Maybe if I used my head once in a while I wouldn't have been in this mess to begin with. I hated myself, it was my fault… all of it.

I felt angry tears slid down my face. I was frustrated. I didn't know what to do now. But I couldn't sit here any longer or I'd go insane. Looking at the clock it read 5:37. I could go watch the sun rise. They always made me feel better. I got out of bed and striped out of the clothes I slept in. I was still soar and it hurt to bend over, so I just through them on the floor beside the dresser. I grabbed some clean boxer and jeans, slowly pulling them up so I wouldn't hurt myself t much. I grabbed another one of Soda's shirts that was hanging on the desk chair. Walking out of the room quietly so I wouldn't wake Soda up, I made my way down the hall and to the front door. I walked outside onto the porch just as the sun was making its was out from behind the trees. There were so many colours in the sky. Pink, purple, blue, gold. Lighting a cancer stick I inhaled deeply and felt my body relax for the first time since track practice had ended last night. I don't know what it was about sun rises and sun sets, but they always seemed to calm me down… no matter what mood I was in.

I lost track of time, but the sun was already up in the sky and I heard Darry making breakfast in the kitchen, so I new it was getting late. I didn't have to go to school today so I stayed out of the porch and just thought about what was going on. I got lost in my thoughts again. Day dreaming was always my thing. Sometimes I even drifted off in the middle of a conversation, just staring off into space. The gang always made fun of me for it. Especially Steve and Two-Bit. I didn't think it was really all that funny though. Nether did Darry. When you live on the east side, day dreaming and not paying enough attention to what's going on around you can get you into serious trouble. And I had to learn that the hard way. But I was broken away from my thoughts when I heard Sodapop yell from our room.

"PONYBOY!" He sounded scared.

Hoped you liked it! I'll probably be updating this story soon science I finished my other story yesterday. I hope Soda POV worked out okay, but I think I can write Pony's thoughts better. I still like Soda, so I'm planning to keep his POV in this story quiet a lot. Besides… I knew everyone loves Sodapop Curtis! ;) Thanks for all the reviews!! I love them!


	5. Somethings not right

I'm attempting Sodapop's POV again. YAY!

I still don't own anything! L Hopefully things will start to get a bit more interesting in the next couple chapters! On we go…

CHAPTER 5 - Sodapop's POV

"COME ON SODA! It's time to get up!" Darry screamed from the kitchen. "You're gonna be late for work!" I rolled my eyes. Darry's really not a morning person. I dragged myself up off my nice warm bed. Ponyboy wasn't beside me. I looked around the room but I couldn't see him.

"Pony?" No one answered.

"HURRY UP! Steve's gonna be here soon, and you haven't even got dressed yet!" Damn. Darry's really not in a good mood today.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I screamed, making my way over to the closet. I pulled out some clean jeans and a white T-shirt, and trough them over on the bed. I was looking around for my DX shirt, but like every morning… I couldn't find it. I was tarring everything in the room apart to search for it.

"Darry! Where's my DX shirt?"

"In you're dresser Sodapop!"

"Oh…" I felt really dumb now, I'd only walked past the dresser about 10 times trying to find it, but I never thought to look _inside_ of it. Digging through the draws something red caught my eye. It was sitting on the floor right beside the dresser. They were Ponyboys boxers, the ones he'd worn the night before to bed. I bent down to pick them up, they had dried blood smeared all over them. _Why would his boxers be covered in blood? _I started to panic. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I had the feeling something wasn't right, I've been feeling that way since Pony came home yesterday. First he walks in the door bleeding and bruised, runs straight to the shower and then off to bed. He wouldn't talk to anyone all night and then he has one of his nightmares again. It really tore him up too. He couldn't stop crying for the longest time. Ponyboy wasn't telling us something and I needed to figure out what it was.

I dropped the boxers on the floor again and walked over to the hamper in the closet. I searched through it until I found the clothes Ponyboy was wearing last night. The T-shirt was ripped and had dirt and dried blood stains on the back. There was a huge gash on the front with blood around it, it looked like he'd been cut with a blade or something. I picked up the pants he was wearing and looked at them closely. There was a couple tiny blood spots on the backside of them and the legs were covered in dried mud. I looked for his boxer shorts next. When I found them I was shocked, they were covered in blood, front and back. Ponyboy defiantly wasn't telling us something. I was starting to get scared, you wouldn't have you're boxers covered in blood if the Socs just beat you up like he said they did. With them in my hand I reached over to grab the other pair off the floor.

"PONYBOY!" I screamed. I could hear a scared tone in my voice but I didn't care. I just wanted to find out what happened to my baby brother. I heard the front door open and the screen door shut behind him. There were light footsteps in the hall and the bed room door opened. Ponyboy was standing there looking at me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Yeah Soda?" I didn't mean to scream it but I did anyway.

"PONY WHERE THE HELL DID ALL THIS BLOOD COME FROM?" I held the boxers up so he could see what I was talking about. Pony jumped back at my sudden out burst, but I saw his face pale when he looked at what I was holding in my hands.

"huh, where'd it come from?" I asked again, in a quieter voice when he didn't answer me. He had tears welling up in his eyes and he looked really scared.

"What happened last night Pone?" I took a step towards him but he only backed up into the wall. The tears were pouring down his face and he refused to look me in the eyes.

"What'd those Socs do to you Pony?" As soon as the words left my mouth, Ponyboy took off outta from the room, almost running right into Darry who'd come down the hall to see what all the yelling was about. He grabbed the front door and through it open, running outside without looking back. I don't think I'd seen Ponyboy look more terrified then he did when I showed him his boxers. Now I knew for sure that there was something really wrong with our little brother, and I'd do anything in I could to find out what it was.

Sorry it was so short, but if I added Ponyboys POV in this chapter too it would be REALLY, REALLY long. So I'll save that for the next one. Thanks again for all the reviews!

**Anony. Lover **:I don't know how you did it, but you guessed what would happen next right! J

**themip22** : I'm trying to find them… lol but I haven't had any luck so far. I'm gonna keep trying though! I'm also gonna try putting all of the gangs POV in the story at least in SOME point;; but I don't know how well it's gonna work. I confused weather I should have Darry understand Pony, or keep him like he is in the book.


	6. Running Away

I have a feeling that this story is going to go on… and on… and on.

SORRY I haven't updated as soon as I usually would, but it's been a really busy week. I'm trying to get as much written as I can, but it being near the end of the school year… I have a lot of last-minute-projects due. And exams to get ready for. So they'll probably only be one or two at the most, updates in a month. Hope everyone's still interested in this story, and I'm always open for ideas! )

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**CHAPTER 6 - Ponyboy's POV**

"huh, where'd it come from?" Sodapop asked me. He was still holding the boxers up for me to see. I didn't know what to do, if Soda new he'd never want to talk to me again. Same with Darry, but it'd hurt more if Soda stopped talking to me. I love him more than I even loved mom and dad. Soda means the world to me and I was scared to loose that. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and refused to look anywhere but the floor.

"What happened last night Pone?" Soda asked me in a softer voice, concern creeping in there as well. He took a step towards me, causing me to step back, hitting the wall. I felt like he could see through me, see everything that had happened but just didn't want to say it out loud. I didn't want to say it out loud either. But the thought of Soda knowing what happened to me made the tears I'd been trying to hold back come pouring outta my eyes. _Yeah, that's right. Just stand there and cry about it grease!_ I could hear the Socs voices scream in my head. _FUCKING BAWL-BABY!_ They wouldn't leave, they've been there science last night, after I had the nightmare. I couldn't get rid of them. Where ever I went they followed me.

I was scared of Soda finding out. Scared of what everybody would think, and scared of what my mom and dad would think of me if they were still here. Soda had me corned, and I could hear Darry making his way down the hall to our room.

"What'd those Socs do to you Pony?" I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get out. I ran outta the room, and almost running smack into Darry who'd reached the door by then. I flew past him and through open the front door. I could hear my feet hitting the sidewalk as I ran away from the only place I was s'post to feel safe in, the only place that stood a chance at protecting me against the world. Darry and Soda were screaming after me to come back, but I couldn't face them right now. I had to get away, from them… from the gang, and the Socs. I wasn't sure where my feet were taking me, but I just kept running until I was sure my brothers weren't chasing after me. They couldn't anyway, they'd get trouble from their bosses if they were late. And Steve've be pretty pissed if Soda was only late because of me. I slowed down enough to catch my breath and try to find out where I was. Which wasn't that far away from the lot, so I figured I'd been running in circles for a while now. Taking deep breaths I was fighting to keep more tears from surfacing. I knew Johnny would be in the lot, and I didn't want him seeing me like this. Johnny's not a person who asks a lot of questions, but if he thinks something wrong with me, he'll try to help anyway he could. Johnny's really one of a kind. I'd tell him anything, if he asked. He understands everything as good as Soda, but he doesn't push me to far when he wants to know something… the way Soda and Darry do. I guess it's just a brother thing.

He was at the lot, sitting on the old car seat someone through there years ago. I could hear the sound of his parents fighting down the street and there was a new bruise forming over his left eye. I knew what happened to him, but I also knew he never liked talking about his parents much. I don't have a clue what made Johnny have such horrible parents, they screamed at him, beat him, but he still loved them.

I walked over to him and sat down on the seat beside him. Looking over at me with a small, sad smile on he face.

"Hey Pone."

"Hey Johnny." That was it, we didn't say anything else. We both had stuff on our minds and were to busy thinking to talk to each other. I sat there looking up at the clouds and thinking about everything. I must have dosed off at some point because a was jolted awake by the sound of slamming car doors. Johnny had a confused and scared look covering his face, I guess he fell asleep too. He was looking over at he end of the lot. I followed his eyes and almost started crying at what I saw. Five Socs were getting out of a blue mustang, slowly making there way over to us. I wanted to run but my legs weren't listing to me, so I sat there shaking while they got closer.

"Hey greasseerrr!" The blond Soc slurred. They were drunk again… but what else is new. The one that kicked me in the head stepped forward.

"Said we'd be back, didn't we?" They all started laughing, but I didn't know what was so funny. Johnny looked sideways at me, I could see the terror in his eyes and was sure mine looked pretty much the same way. Two of them stepped forward and dragged me and Johnny to our feet. They had strong grips on our arms so we couldn't get away, while the guy with the rings stepped in front of me.

"Hello little greaser. I had fun last night." He was swaying on his feet and couldn't get some of his words straight.

"But lets say we do it again huh?" He took a few steps forward and started to lift of my shirt, running his rough hands over my flesh. I was scared outta my mind, I could feel my hands getting clammy and sweat run down my back. They were gonna do it again, and with Johnny there. I looked over at him and could see the shocked, scared look in his dark eyes. Johnny wasn't stupid, no matter how much he says he is. But he knew what they had done to me last night, and he knew what they were going to do to me now. He started squirming more, trying to break the grip the Soc had on him.

"Leave him alone!" He pleaded, but they just ignored him. The blond guy dragged me backwards into some bushes at the side of the lot. I could hear gasps of pain coming from Johnny as the Socs fists came down onto his face. He was still struggling to get away, but he wasn't any match for two strong Socs. I got kicked to the ground as the guy with the rings got on top of me again. This time he took out some tape and wrapped it around my wrists and mouth, making sure I wasn't able to make a sound. He pulled down my pants and boxers first. The guys holding me down gripped my arms tighter when I started moving away from him. I was trying hard not to cry in front of them like I did last night, but I was to scared not to. The Soc moved his head down and placed my cock in my mouth. He started moving his head up and down slightly while running his hands all over my thighs. I could feel myself starting to get hard, witch made the tears fall faster. The Soc was sucking harder and ran his tongue along the tip. He ran one of his hands up underneath my shirt and stroked my chest. He head was bobbing faster now and my member was completely hard. He clenched his jaw and gave a few more motions with his mouth before I came. I couldn't believe what I had just done! It was like I actually liked what he did to me. That thought made me cry all over again and I hated my self even more than before. I felt dirtier than I ever have in my life. I would have rather faced the whole gang, Soda and Darry included instead of letting this happen. When he pulled back, he started laughing at me.

"See… I knew you'd like that grease-ball!" They started kicking me again. I could feel a hard boot dig into my ribs, winding me. I laid there trying to get my breath back, but the tape over my mouth didn't help my breathing at all. I could feel the numbing pain of the punches and the dulling throb of their kicks. There was blackness starting to show up in the corners of my eyes and I was trying to stay awake. I had to make sure Johnny doesn't tell anybody, if he'll even talk to me again. A huge fist went down onto my face, and with it came blackness.

Wow, I really hate this chapter! I'll try to make the next one better, but I can't make any promises. ) lols; I'm really liking the reviews/ thanks you very much!


	7. Awakening

This chapter isn't going to be so long, but hopefully it will explain why Soda didn't run after Pony and what happens when Pony wakes up in the lot. I'll probably add Johnny's POV so you can find out what he's thinking.

Bobbie3926: I'm glad you liked that chapter!! Lol and you didn't have to wait long for an update either. The next chapter might take longer to come out though because I'm going to start reading some books themip22 suggested. :P

Anony. Lover: I don't know about Soda yet, but Johnny is going to find out… as you could tell from the last chapter he already knows but I haven't figured out when Soda and the rest of the gang will find out yet. Soda will probably find out next though. And I'm know I'm kinda torturing Ponyboy but it all makes for a good Fan fiction in the end right? )

cogasha: I'm happy to see you like my story! :P

Themip22: I saw a copy of Speak in my school library the other day but already had a number of books out, so I couldn't get it. But I did finish reading some this weekend so I'll bring them back and check it out. I'm also going to Chapters this week sometime and they have all of those books you told me about. I can't wait to read them and I'm sure they'll help me out a lot. Sorry if I don't update soon but I'm probably be reading them so its good I guess! THANKS! XD

CHAPTER 7 - Sodapop's POV

"Ponyboy! Come back!" I screamed after him but he didn't turn around. Darry was standing beside me calling out for him too. I made a move to go after him but Darry put his arm on my shoulder pulling me back inside.

"Just let him calm down." He said. "He'll come back when he's ready, Pepsi-cola." That was a very undarryish thing to say. He'd normally be mad about Ponyboy just getting up and running out of the house, not letting us know where he was going. I knew he'd probably end up at the lot with Johnny anyways, so I just left it for now. I could see confusion and worry etched into Darry's face, I didn't show the boxers to him yet. They were still balled up tightly in my fists. Although I'm sure he's smart enough to figure out it had something to do with last night.

"What's wrong with him Soda?" Darry asked me in a soft voice after he'd closed the door.

"I don't know." I lied. I knew Ponyboy wouldn't want Darry seeing the blood covering his boxers if he freaked out that much from just me seeing it. I couldn't look Darry in the eyes or he'd know I was lying, so I just walked down the hall still clenching the boxers tightly in my hands, leaving Darry in a world of confusion.

When I opened our bedroom door I stuffed them under the bed so no one in the gang would find them. I was planning on asking Ponyboy what had really happened later that night when we were in bed. I hoped wouldn't be able to run away from me then. I gathered up my clothes and started getting dressed for work, my mind still on what would make Pony so scared. If I couldn't get it outta him I'd asked Johnny if he knew. Pony and Johnny are really close and tell each other almost anything. If something bad happened to Pony one of the first people he'd go to was either me or Johnny. And seeing as how Ponyboy was trying to avoid saying anything to me about it, 'd figure he'd tell Johnny everything.

"SODA COME ON! WE GOTTA GET TO WORK!" Steve screamed down the hall to me. I could hear Dally flop down on the couch to try and sleep of the huge hangover he'd probably gotten last night. And Two-Bit was most likely perched in front of the T.V watching Mickey while holding a beer in his hands, his schedule for every Saturday morning. I walked down the hall and bent down to grab my shoes from the floor. Steve was waiting out on the porch taking a long drag on his cigarette when I went out to join him. We got into his car and made our way to the DX station. Steve was talking about one of Bucks parties again but I couldn't pay attention to anything he said. My mind was to busy thing about my baby brother.

Johnny's POV

After the Socs get back into their car and drove away, I slowly pulled myself to my feet. My hands were shaking and my body was aching. I could taste blood in my mouth and feel I huge bruise forming over the one my dad had given me earlier.

I couldn't believe what those Socs did to Ponyboy! He's just a kid and hasn't done anything to anyone of them. I felt tears come to my eyes when I thought about what they didn't to my best friend last night. The though made me sick and I don't understand why Pony wouldn't tell us about it. The only thing he said was about getting jumped, but he never told any of us that the Socs had raped him! I didn't know for sure but the look in Ponyboy's eyes when that one Soc stepped in front of him and started touching him proved my point enough. I hope I'm wrong though.

I walked slowly toward the bushed where a saw them drag Pony. I was scared at what I saw. He was bleeding and there were new bruises all over his body, joining the one's he'd gotten last night. A huge blood patch was soaking through his shirt and he had taped wrapped around his wrists and mouth. His pants were sitting a couple feet beside him and his boxers were pulled half way down his legs. They were covered in big, angry purple bruises and had a couple cuts that were still bleeding on them. I knew I was right.

I knelt down beside my best friend and grabbed his shoulders to wake him up. He jumped when he felt someone touch him, but relaxed when he saw it was me. I've never seen him this beat up before. I saw a new fear pass through his eyes and I'm pretty sure I knew why. He was scared about me knowing what really happened. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my blade to cut the tape. I gently unwrapped it from around his mouth and he refused to look he in the eyes. When I reached down to take the tape off on his wrists, he jumped causing me to cut his arm.

"Sorry Pony." I told him, but he was just staring up at the sky, tears pouring down his face. He didn't even notice when I reached down and pulled up his boxers.

"Don't tell em' Johnny." He told me after I few minutes of silence. "Please."

"Why didn't you tell us what happened earlier Pone?" He still wouldn't meet my eyes but he muttered something I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked him in the softest voice I could.

"I said 'I didn't want ya'll to hate me." He said. Barley above a whisper.

"Why would we hate you?" I asked him in disbelief. I couldn't understand why he would think we would hate him for what happened, none of it was his fault. The only ones we'd hate would be the Socs. They were the ones to blame. Instead of answering, Ponyboy just let the tears fall freely down his face. I moved over to comfort him, wrapping him up into my arms and he cried into my chest for what felt like ages. When he calmed down some, he pulled back away from me and looked ashamed of himself.

When he tried to get up off the ground, his face bunched up in pain and he fell back down. He was taking short gasps of air and had a look of pure agony of his face. His ribs were probably broken and I new to well how painful it is to walk with broken ribs. I couldn't carry him, but I knew I had to get him back to his house.

"Pone, stay here and I'll go get one of the gang." He looked hesitant foe a second but finally nodded his head. When I got up to go Pony grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"Johnny, please… please don't tell anyone!" Pony asked me in a small voice. I could see tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes again, and the sad, scared look on his face almost made me want to start bawling to.

"please…" He said again when I didn't answer. I knew the best thing to do would be go and get his brothers, they have a right to know what happened to him. But when I looked back into his eyes I couldn't do it. He was so helpless and scared. He was my best friend and he's kept tones of my deepest secrets before. He's always there when I need him and never tells anyone else what I've told him.

"Fine." I say in guilty voice. He puts a small smile on his face.

"Thanks Johnny." I got up and started running to the Curtis' house. I hoped someone from the gang was there. As I ran away from the lot, onto the main street, I promised myself I wouldn't tell anyone else. Ponyboy is the closest person I have to a real family, the gang is to but Pony's like my biological brother. He needed me now and I was gonna do anything I could to help him. Even if that meant keeping this secret from his brothers.

Ponyboy's POV

After Johnny started to run over to my house I let my tears fall again. I hoped Johnny'd keep my secret. He was the only one in the gang who knows and I'd like to keep it that way. I'm glad he didn't hate me though, the rest of the gang wouldn't be so understanding and I didn't want to take any chances.

I reached over to grab my pants and slid them on as easily as I could. When I moved the sun hit something shinny laying in the grass next to me. It was Johnny's blade. When he took the tape off me he'd probably put it down and forgot to pick it back up. The cut on my arm had stopped bleeding awhile ago but when it happened I felt a rush of…… relief. It was a weird feeling but it felt really good at the same time. Kinda like it took away all of my worries.

When I heard rushed footsteps coming towards me, I picked it up and stashed in in my pocket. I figured it might come in handy later.

OMG! Chapter 7 already! Humm… anyways hopefully this story starts going some place now. It might take about a week for the next update… but don't forgot about me. I'll be reading hopefully getting more ideas to make this story BETTER! Thanks for everyone's support and keep those reviews coming! )

This story dounds like its harded down the path to CORNY! okay,okay i know its sounds like Ponyboys beening a wimp for not walking home with broken ribs, even though he lives like a few blocks away from the lot. but its DRAMA people. Just thought i had to clear that up. And another reason why i wrote it like that was i needed a reson for Ponyboy to get a hold of Johnny's blade, this was the only way i could think of doing it, even though you guys could proably think of about a million better ones! Review! ) ) ) ) ) ) ) )


	8. We Need to Talk

**I Don't own. or have anything to do with The Outsiders! HA! i'm too hyper today...**

**TAHKNS TO:**

**Bobbie3926: **Maybe… but I can't tell you or I'll spoil it! There's a number of reasons Pony could use Johnny's blade for, but I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and see… same as everyone else. lol but I'm REALLY glad you liked chapter 7! TAHKNS for the review! XD

**Themip22: **I could, but I'm still not sure yet. I'm improvising here! Lol Those books were great and I hope they help. Thanks for telling me about them! _Twisted_ was my favourite though! I read it in 1 and a half days!

**Lady dream-chan:** Thanks, I hope you like this chapter just as much!

**Anony. Lover:** Don't worry, Soda will come to the rescue sooner or later, I know… he does make everything better! But I'm afraid Ponyboy will suffer a little bit longer until Soda or anyone else in the gang will find out. Pony torcher is mean (I know I love him too lol) but that what this story is basically about. Think about it, if nobody tortured Ponyboy, then there would be no Fan Fictions al ALL! And that would suck!! :O Hope you like this chapter just as much ;)

Warning: This chapter dosn't really have one! XD

CHAPTER 8 - Ponyboy's POV

Johnny pushed his way back through the bushes, Two-Bit trailing right behind him. I looked at Johnny with a scared expression on my face, I didn't know if he told Two-Bit or not. He must have known what I was thinking because he stopped in front of me and slowly shook his head, a very guilty look creeping onto his face.

"Golly kid! Two times in one week." Two-Bit said knelling down beside me. "We're gonna hafto get you a body guard soon!" He had one of the biggest smiles on his face I've ever seen. He doesn't take anything too sescerily.

"Wait till Soda and Darry see this!" He said touching a huge bruise forming on my cheek. I winced, that's what I was afraid of.

"Come on kid." Two-Bit said with a sigh. "Lets get you cleaned up. Johnny, come help me over hear." Him and Johnny lifted me up onto my feet and helped steady myself. They put my arms around their shoulders and we started walking in the direction to my house. My ribs were hurting me something awful, and I was so dizzy the world kept spinning. If Two-Bit and Johnny weren't there, I'd probably have fallen on my face a couple of times by now. Two-Bit was going on about something I didn't really care to listen to, and I'm sure Johnny wasn't really paying attention either.

When we got to my house, they had to almost carry me up the stairs. I couldn't figure out how to put one foot in front of the other. Stepping inside, I felt a rush of relief that nobody else was there. Darry, Steve and Soda were all at work. And Dallas probably went out to find some action again.

Two-Bit lead me into the bathroom and sat me down on the side of the bathtub. He walked over to the sink and went looking for the first-aid kit Darry kept in case of emergencies. Johnny was standing by the door, leaning on it's frame. Looking at me with a implacable look in his eyes.

"Got it." Two-Bit finally found what he was looking for. With only boys living in our house, things can get pretty messy. He stood up and walked over to me, first-aid kit clenched in his hands. He opened it up and started wiping the blood off of my face. My bottom lip was cut open and swollen. There were a number of big, blue-and-black bruises and lumps covering my face and arms. My eye was starting to swell shut again, and I could feel the blood running down my chest, from the re-opened cut I got yesterday.

He started rubbing peroxide on a cut I got on my cheek, and I had to bite my lip to keep from yelping in pain. Two-Bit put a band-aid on it and told me I was gonna need ice to put on my lip later, because if Darry saw it at the size it was right now, he'd blow the roof of the house.

When he was done with the cuts on my face, arms, and neck he started lifting my shirt up so he could clean the cuts on my chest and stomach. I knew it was only Two-Bit, but I jumped and pulled away from him anyway. He pulled his hands away from me and held them up in the air like I had a gun.

"Shoot kid, sorry." Two-Bit looked at me funny and slowly got up. I was breathing hard and couldn't peal my eyes off the ground. I heard Johnny whisper something to Two-Bit and the bathroom door close. Someone walked up to me and placed a hand on my shaking shoulder. I let out a little whimper and tried to pull away but by back hit the wall behind me.

"It's okay Pone. It's just me." Johnny whispered. He rubbed my back until I calmed down a little bit and was able to look up from the floor.

"No one's gonna hurt you anymore." I wish I could have believed it, but if the Socs wanted to hurt me, there wasn't a thing the gang could to do stop them.

He started to lift up my shirt just like Two-Bit had done and I tried to push his hands away, but he told me we needed to clean the cut on my chest before it got infected. I knew no one in the gang would do anything to hurt me, well anyone but Steve. But I couldn't help but try and pull away from them, every time someone touched me I got flashbacks from last night. It creped me out.

I felt a little different with Johnny though. I could trust him. I mean he could've told Two-Bit everything, and have run to the DX to get Soda and Steve. But he didn't. Me and Johnny told each other everything, so there was no reason why I couldn't trust every word he said.

He tried to take it off again, and this time I let him. My shirt was soaked in blood so he just through it in the garbage can instead of the laundry hamper. The cut on my chest was deep and bleeding pretty bad. It stung like hell when he cleaned it with peroxide. He had to put a bandage on it, and you could see the blood seeping through it almost immediately. But it was better than nothing.

Johnny had to tape my ribs next, which hurt an awful lot too. He'd apologize for hurting my every time I let out a little hiss of pain. I have no clue how Johnny could put up with getting a beating at least once a week, but I guess Johnny's a lot tougher them most people give him credit for.

After everything on my body that was cut open and bleeding was cleaned and banged, an everything that was broken got taped, Johnny helped me make my way into the kitchen and sat me down at one of the chairs. He started making lunch for the both of us, even though I wasn't very hungry.

"Where'd Two-Bit head off to?" I asked Johnny. He wasn't in the living room watching Mickey Mouse like usual.

"He went home." Johnny told me without turning around. "said something about having to baby sit his sister today or something."

"oh." You'd never figure Two-Bit to be the babysitting type.

When Johnny placed the sandwiches on the table, we ate in silence not knowing what to say to the other.

"I won't tell." Johnny said, breaking the silence in the air.

"huh?"

"I won't tell the gang." Repeated Johnny. I knew it was hurting him something awful to have to keep this secret from them, but I was to happy at the moment to care.

"Thanks Johnnycakes!" I said, with the biggest smile on my face that has ever been there in these past two days. He just picked up his coke and finished eating.

"Wanna go watch some TV?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm think I'm gonna go lie down for a couple hours." I told him. I was tired and it was getting harder to keep my eyes open.

"Okay." I got up outta my chair and made my way down the hall. Using the walls to support myself. I could feel Johnny's eyes following my until I open my bedroom door and shut it behind me.

I grabed an old shirt sitting untop of the dresser and slid it one. Then I reached into my pocket and took out Johnny's knife. If Darry found it I'd be dead so I lifted the matris and stuffed it under there. It was the only way I could think of to help control this dirty feeling that was growing inside me. I needed it and if someone in the gang found it, I couldn't use it. Collapsing onto the bed, I prayed to god that I could fall asleep before Soda got home. I wasn't ready to face anyone yet.

Sodapop's POV

My shift was almost over when Two-Bit dropped by. I was in the back fixing some rusted old Corvair, when Steve came back and told me Two-Bit needed to talk to me. Steve took over the car I was working on, it was a good thing to. I've been at it for two hours almost and I still can't get the stupid thing to start.

Two-Bit was stuffing his face with a couple candy bars he'd picked off the shelves and had a half empty beer sitting in front of him.

"What's up Two-Bit?" I asked when he still didn't notice I was standing there.

"They got him again." He said with a angry sigh, as he took another mouthful of beer. His eyes were full of hatred and he slammed the bottle down on the counter a little harder the he had to.

"Who?"

"Ponyboy, the damn Socs went after him again."

"Is he okay?" My mind was filling with thoughs of my little brother lying on the ground bleeding, clod and nto moving. I knew I should've gone after him, but I thought he'd be fine.

"I think so." Two-Bit said. "Got him cleaned up a bit. But then he freaked out, So I left him with Johnny."

"What do you mean 'freaked out'?" I was starting to get really concerned again.

"I don't know man. I tried to take off his shirt to clean a huge cut he had, but he just freaked at me and wouldn't let me go near him. So I left and let Johnny do it." He let out another sigh and through the candy wrappers in the garbage can beside the counter.

"Anyways man, I gotta split. Moms making my baby sit my little sister again. See ya around." Two-Bit said and stood up. "Good luck with the kid."

"Thanks Two-Bit. See ya later." When he walked out the door I headed into the back again to find Steve. I asked him to cover the last half-hour of my shift because I had to get home. He wasn't very happy about it, but after some begging and a promise I'd play a couple games of poker without cheating later tonight, he told me to go home and outta his hair.

On the way home I started thinking about what happened to Pony. The poor kid doesn't deserve this. Socs seem to love beating him up more than anybody else in the east side. It wasn't fair to him, he hasn't done anything to deserve this. But the one thing that been on my mind all day was the boxers I found this morning. It scared me more than anything else. I hate not knowing what was wrong with him, and it hurt when he wouldn't come and talk to me.

I knew something was wrong, he just wasn't telling anybody. First he gets beat up by Socs on his way back from track, then has a nightmare that scares him half to death. When I found the boxers he ran outta the house like the devil was after him, then he gets beat up again! When Two-Bit told me Pony freaked out when he tiered to take his shirt off, it didn't help ease my growing concern. Ponyboy always walks around the house without one on, it wouldn't be like Two-Bit has never seen him without one on. Were guys, we hate wearing to many clothes. It's like me and shoes.

When I pushed the screen door open, Johnny looked up at me from his spot on the couch. There was bruises forming on his face and arms. He had a split lip and a bag of ice covering one of his eyes. I guess he was with Pony when it happened, or his dad got really pissed off at him again. I didn't want to be rude and ask him about it, Johnny hates taking about what happens with his parents. So I just asked him where Ponyboy was.

"In you're room. He fell asleep awhile ago." Johnny said in a soft voice. I nodded and made my way to the back of the house. Opening the door, I looked over at the bed where my kid brother was huddled up on. I reached under the bed and pulled out both pairs of bloody boxers. I held them in one of my hand while I stroked his hair with the other.

"Wake up Pone." I whispered. "We need to talk."

CLIFHANGER! HA!! Wow this update came faster then I though it would. And I think it's the longest I've ever written too! ;) lucky you! REVIEW! It boosts my confidence. The more reviews I get, the longer the next chapter will be! ;) hahaha!

2,253 words! OWHHH!


	9. The Truth Come's Out

**LOL… EVERYONE voted that Soda should know. Well I agree, but I'm not gonna make it that easy now am I? I'm not just gonna get Ponyboy to come out and say it like that!! NO it'll take a while, but it WILL be in this chapter I PROMISE! Thanks so voting and I hope you really like this chapter! XD**

**CHAPTER 9 - Sodapop's POV**

He stirred a little but his eyes were still closed.

"Come on Pone." I shook him again. He slowly turned his head towards me. He was staring at me with an expression I couldn't read. A knot of nerves tightened across my chest, making it hard to breath. Just from that look, I could already tell something was wrong.

I reached my hand out and lightly ran it across the bruise on his cheek. He flinched back at my touch, and I silently cursed those Socs. Whatever they did to my little brother, it sure scared him something awful.

Ponyboy pulled himself into a sitting position and leaned angst the head board, letting out a sigh of relief. When the sheet fell away from him, I could see a number of dark looking bruises covering him arms and the base of his neck. The blood was starting to seep through the band aid on his other cheek, and his bottom lip was swollen.

His eyes were now glued to the mattress, I put my fingers gently under his chin and forced him to look at me. I could see fear and confusion hidden deep in his green-grey eyes. He looked on the verge of tears and I wouldn't take very much to break the flood gates. It made me feel really bad about what I had to do. But I needed to find out the truth. If not for me, then for my little brother.

I still had the boxers clenched in my hands. I placed them in-between both of us and watched his face carefully. First he looked shocked, then scared. I could see a couple tears run down his face, but he never looked up at me.

" You need to tell me what happened Pone." I whispered. He just shook his head. He was winding his fingers around in the blanket, a nervures habit he'd had for as long as I can remember.

"Please." I begged. He needed to tell me almost as badly as I needed to hear it. More tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes and he started shaking a little bit.

"Pony, why won't you say it?" I asked in a sad voice. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Pony knows that, he always has. We tell each other everything. The only person who might know more about him then me is Johnny. _Johnny._

"Want Johnny to come in here?" I hoped he'd know what was wrong, in case I can't get it outta Pony. He looks straight at the wall, shaking his head.

"Then why won't you tell me." I can hear the wining in my voice, but all I care about is my scared, sad, little brother.

"You'll hate me." He says it in such a small voice I could barley hear it. He needs my help, and I'll always do whatever I can for him.

**Ponyboy's POV **

I wanna tell Soda so bad. I've never kept a secret from him before. Defiantly one this big. But if he finds out, he'll hate me. He wouldn't understand no matter how hard he tried. Then the gang would find out. I couldn't live with that. I love them to much to have them hate me.

Johnny knows… but that's different. I didn't actually _tell_ him. He figured it out on his own. Besides, he won't tell anybody. I've kept so many secrets about what his dad has done to him that no one else in the gang has ever found out.

Soda's brown eyes grew wide.

"What? Why would I hate you?" He asked. I knew he was confused, he wants to know so bad. But I wonder if telling him will take all this guilt away that I've been feeling. If not, I always have a plan B that I know would work.

I mumble something but Sodapop doesn't hear.

"What?" He won't take his eyes off of me. My blood-covered boxers are still sitting on the bed too. I should've hidden them better.

"I said you'd hate me if you knew." The words fly outta my mouth. I try to get up off the bed, I don't know what I've gotten myself into. Soda grabs my shirt though and pulls me back down. He has a pleading look in his eyes. He want's me to tell him now, but when he finds out he'll change his mind.

"Try me." I try to break the grasp he has on my arm so I can get away, but he won't let go. I shake my head hard, hopping he'll get the message. It'd be the worst thing to ever happen to me if Sodapop never talked to me again.

Tears spill out of my eyes. I know I shouldn't, but I start bawling. Soda puts his arm behind my neck, he cups my ear in his hand and pulls me to his chest.

I say, barley breathing, "I don't know if I can."

Soda's heart is hammering, and I hear him inhale a raspy breath. "You gotta try Pony." after a short pause, he add "How bad is it?"

Words clog my brain. "It's bad, Soda." I clutch his arm, and swipe my nose on his sleeve.

"Just try Pone, for me. Start from the beginning." He's rubbing circles on by back trying to help me relax.

"I was leaving the change rooms after track." It was really hard to talk with the lump growing in my throat. "there were a bunch of Socs there and they started beating me up." I had to sallow so I could continue. Soda was listening to every word I said and was still holding me tightly in his arms. "I thought they were done… but they dragged me into a ally behind the school." My voice was starting to shake and fresh tears were pouring down my face.

I snuggled into Soda's chest and breathed in his familiar sent. It helped me relax. When I wasn't going to finish, Soda said "Pone, I know there's more. What'd else they do?" I could see the scared look on his face, like he was putting everything together. And he was begging me to tell him he was wrong. But I couldn't. Soda deserved to know, even if he never talked to me again he deserved to know.

"They uh…" I slowed again and wiped more tears on Soda's sleeve. "… ra-rrr rape… me…" I let out a little whimper when the memories came flooding back. I wasn't very clear, but Sodapop's body tensed so I knew he understood.

"Awe Pone." There's tears poring out of his eyes now. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" He wraps his arms tighter around my body and whispers soothing words in my ear. I didn't tell him about today though. He doesn't need to know. Only Johnny will. Not the gang… I forgot about the gang.

"Soda." I wine. "Don't tell anyone! Please, Darry doesn't need to know." He pulls away a little bit so he can look me in the eyes. He looks surprised, tears are still running down his face.

"Okay, I won't tell them." I know he's lying. I can tell by the tone of his voice.

He lies down on the bed, pulling me with him. He won't let me go, even after he falls asleep. New guilt starts to rise up inside of me, and along with it, shame. It's worse then before. I wish I never told Soda.

**CHAPTER 9! Looks like everyone got their wish!! **


	10. I Can't Believe It

**I know Chapter 9 was short and well… VERY to the point Gimmie a break, I was tired lol XD I was trying to make Soda work harder to tell him, but if I did that then I be sucked into Pony not telling him at all XD lol BUT to make up for it… this chapter will hopefully be long, and if not this one then chapter 11 will. Okay? I'm glad everyone liked it though! **

**BTW: There will be a lot, and I mean ALOT of Pony torcher in this story!**

**Sorry to everyone who loves him, I do to! But its always makes the best Fan fictions. It'll have a happy ending though…… I think. But there may always be a sequel if there isn't. **

**PS: I like writing about ideas that the reviewers write. So if you have one, don't hesitate to tell me about it! THANKS! **

**CHAPTER 10 - Ponyboy's POV**

When I woke up, Sodapop wasn't beside me. Instead Johnny was. He was stretched out on Soda's side, sound asleep. He had a split lip, bruises covering his body, and a black eye almost covering the whole right side of his face.

There were hushed voices coming from the living room, to me it sounded like the rest of the gang was there. I heard Darry's voice, then one that I think was Soda's. _He wouldn't tell, he promised! _But he already hated me, thought I was a dirty perverted pig. So what would stop him from telling Darry everything? I had to stop him, even though Johnny didn't hate me and he knew, didn't mean everybody else wouldn't. Johnny was different, sensitive and understanding. The gang was tough, hard, unfeeling.

I pulled the covers away from me and slowly got to my feet. My backside still felt like it was on fire from last night, and I couldn't get rid of the sham from what happened at the lot today. The voices were still playing in my head and their faces flashed before my eyes. My legs were heavy and my arms were throbbing. There were bruises you could see all over my body. They were running the whole length of my arms and vanished under the sleeves of my T-shirt. Covering my hips, thighs and waist were huge purple bruises that still hurt a lot when I touched them.

I hated people seeing my body now, I hated seeing it. It made me feel sick.

I walked over to the closet and started looking for something more to wear. I pulled out one of Darry's old black sweat shirts from when he played football. On the back was our last name C U R T I S and Darry's jersey number 7. It was at least 8 sizes to big, but it covered me up real good. At one of the back corners I found a pair of plad PJ pants that use to belong to Soda. He gave them to me after he ripped a huge hole in each knee, but I never wore them. When I slid them on, they covered my feet completely and I had to tie the draw strings as tight as they would go, but they covered my legs and the bruises that reminded me of those Socs.

I opened the door as quietly as I could, I didn't want to wake up Johnnycakes. The voices were louder now, but I still couldn't make out what they were saying. I stopped at the end of the hall and peered around the corner. Darry was sitting in his chair staring across the room where Sodapop was. Soda had tears running down his face and sat beside a very confused looking Steve. Two-Bit had his back to the TV. It wasn't on and that was a first in our house. And Dallas was standing at the entrance of the kitchen, taking a swig from his beer bottle.

"Come on Soda." Darry sounded impatient. "just tell us what he told you!"

Everyone in the room was staring at Sodapop by now. _I can't believe it! He's going to tell them! Sodapop promised me. I love him more than anything else, how could he do this to me!_ I wanted to stop him. Run in the room and scream at him for breaking our promise. But I couldn't move. I was glued to my spot and my mouth wasn't working.

"… he uh…" Soda was shaking and the tears kept falling from his brown eyes. "The Socs rrr…" He couldn't find the right words.

"Just tell us what happened Soda!" He said it a little harsh, but Dallas Winston hates to be kept waiting. Soda snapped.

"THEY RAPED HIM! OKAY?" He just screamed it, to everyone in the room. Dally dropped his beer bottle and had a shocked expression on his face. I couldn't read what Two-Bit thought, but there was no trace of a smile on his face at all. Steve was just staring at Sodapop who had his head in his hands, bawling like a baby._ He so ashamed of me he's crying!_ Darry shout outta his chair.

"WHAT!?" He screamed it so loud he must have woken up the whole neighbourhood. I let out a startled whimper that caused everyone's heads to shoot in my direction. Turning around, I booked it down the hall as fast as I could and locked my bedroom door behind me.

**Dallas' POV**

"Just tell us what happened Soda!" I snapped. I knew the kid was torn up about something, but I hated it when people don't tell me what I wanna know. Something inside Soda snapped. He screamed.

"THEY RAPED HIM! OKAY?" Then he collapsed onto the couch bawling his eyes out. It was like a slap in the face. I dropped my beer bottle and it smashed onto the floor.

"WHAT!?" The sound of Darry's voice bounced off the walls. He looked about ready to kill someone. I'd join him to. Pony's just a kid!! We all heard a whimper and turned around to see a very pale Ponyboy standing at the opening of the hallway. Silent tears were slipping outta his eyes and drenching his face. Then he turned around and ran down the hall slamming his door. None of us knew what to do, we were just staring at each other.

A couple seconds later we heard a loud thud coming from Ponyboy's bedroom followed by deafening sobs.

**Ponyboy's POV**

After I slammed the door I saw Johnny sitting up on the bed, his eyes sticking out of his head. He musta heard everything. Can't blame him either, Sodapop basically screamed it to everyone within a mile of our house. _How could he do that to me? I hate Sodapop Curtis! I hate him!_ I sudden urge to hit something came over me. I was madder then I ever remember being. I turned around a slammed my fist angst the wall. I shout a jolt of pain up my arm, but it was welcomed. Pain was starting to feel good to me now, but only if I inflicted it on myself.

I went to punch the wall again, but someone pulled me away from it by my waist. I tried to get away but all my energy left me. I slumped to the floor, dragging Johnny with me. He wrapped me up in his arms and slowly rocked us back and forth.

"Everything gonna be okay Pone." Johnny whispered in my ear. "I got you." Then the floodgates burst and I burrow into Johnny's chest, bawling me eyes out. He smoothes my hair, he's crying to and he tries to comfort me. He tells me that everything will be alright, I'm safe now and my brothers and the gang will protect me. I know it's not true, but it helps for Johnny to say it.

A loud pounding on the door makes me jump.

"Ponyboy, open up!" It's Darry. Johnny makes a move to get up but I grab him around the waist a burry my face into his neck. He starts rubbing my back to help me relax, I hadn't realized I was shaking.

"Come on kid! We need to talk to you." That's Two-Bit.

"Open this damn door!" That was Dallas. He's pounding on the door so much it looks like it's going to break. Then it stops and I hear a softer knock.

"Pone, come on hon. Open the door." Sodapop… He was the last person I wanted to talk to right now. I couldn't help it, it just came out.

"GO AWAY SODA! I HATE YOU! THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FALT!" Johnny was staring at me with a sad look on his face. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" My voice cracked. "Just… leave me alone." He grabbed me tighter and started to rock us again. More tears were spilling out of my eyes and soaking the front of Johnny's shirt.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO SODA LIKE THAT YOU STUPIED FUCKING BRAT!" Steve screamed at the top of his lungs. I never liked Steve, but that just made me cry harder. "Maybe you deserved it huh? Ever think of that!?" I heard the sound of a fist connect with flesh and someone fall onto the floor.

"Get the fuck outta my house Steve!" Darry sounded pissed and I'd hate to see the look in his eyes right now. Then there was the sound of footsteps and the front door slam shut. The house fell silent again, the only sound you could hear were my sobs and sniffles.

"Ponyboy, come on man, just let us in." asked Dally. His voice was soft and sounded concerned but I didn't fall for it. I knew what they were really thinking about me. The all agreed with Steve, but he was the only one with the guts to say it to my face.

**Darry's POV**

I couldn't believe it, Socs raped my little brother. I'd kill them when ever I got my hands on them!

Right after Steve left, the sobs from Pony's room got louder to the point where he was almost screaming. I'm scared. I hate to admit it but I am. I'm scared about what this'll do to Pony, what's going to happen to him. I'm scared they'll try again, and Social Services will find out about it. They'll take him away then none of us will ever seen him again. And I'm scared about what he said to Soda. Pony loves Soda more then anyone and now he says he hates him. When Soda heard that he started bawling again and Two-Bit had to take him to my room to calm down.

Now it was just me and Dally standing in the middle of the hall, trying to convince Pony and Johnny to let us in. I needed to know if Pony was alright, to make sure he wasn't hurt to bad by them. I knew he was hurt emotionally, even though I didn't know how bad, but I needed to check if they caused a lot of physical damage. He might need to go to the hospital.

Two-Bit walked out of my room and had a sad look plastered on his face.

"You should go in there." Two-Bit said nodding towards my room. "you'll do more good then me anyway." I looked at Dally who nodded at me to go. Besides, if anyone could get Johnny to open the door, it'd be Dallas.

Sodapop was lying on his stomach with his face burred into my pillow. I walked over to him and sat on the edge of my bed. When I reached out and placed my hand on his back, he turned over to face me. There were tear tracks running down his cheeks and his eyes were red and swollen.

"Why do I haft be so stupid Dar?" Soda sniffed. "he didn't want me to tell anyone, I should hav-" I cut him off.

"No Soda. You needed to tell us, you did the right thing." He sat up and buried his head in my shoulder. "Now we can help him."

"Why does he hate me then?" Soda asked in a whinny voice that made him sound like he was five instead of seventeen.

"He doesn't." I responded. "Pony's just confused right now is all."

**Ponyboy's POV**

"Johnny!" Dallas yelled. "Open this door right now!" The harshness in his voice scared me. I didn't want to face the gang. I only wanted to be with Johnny right now.

"Come on you guys." Two-Bit let out a sigh and knocked on he door. My crying had died down to the occasional sob, but I still didn't want Johnny to get up. I felt safe in his arms. He didn't judge me like everyone else, I could always be myself around him. He always knew how to make me feel better, always knew what to do.

"Johnny, just make em leave… please" He nodded and slowly got to his feet. I watched him as he walked to the door and unlocked it. He stepped out into the hall closing it behind him. I couldn't understand what they were saying but Johnny had a small smile on his face when he came back in, locking the door behind him.

He helped me to my feet and lead me over to the bed. Throwing the covers back he let me lay down before he slipped in beside me. I felt safe like that, with baggy clothes covering my beaten body, Johnny's arms wrapped protectively around me, and a locked door keeping me away from everybody else in the gang.

**Well, I guess you guys weren't expecting that huh? LOL I just make Pony tell Soda and now he hates him. Sorry, but I'm just trying to make it more realistic. Hope you enjoyed.**


	11. He deserved it

**Chapter 10 was my favourite so far! I don't know how I'm gonna live up to it! :P**

**Thanks for the reviews once again… and I'm getting a lot of e-mails saying people are adding this story to the Favourite lists so YAY!**

**I don't own anything… except two characters that will play important parts later on, I think anyways**

**CHAPTER 11 - Johnny's POV**

I stayed with Pony until he fell asleep, it took awhile though. He really freaked when the rest of the gang found out. I felt so helpless to, I knew this was really hard for him and I couldn't do anything to help him through it except be there for him. Held him when he cried and be there when he needed someone to talk to.

But I could see where everybody in the gang was coming from. Darry just wanted to help Pony as much as I did, same with Dallas and Two-Bit. But I had a feeling they wanted the people responsible for this dead. It wouldn't be a surprise. Sodapop was scared when he found out and knew he needed to tell everyone else. Pony couldn't handle this on his own, no matter how much he thinks he can. Soda did the right thing, they needed to know. And I understood why Pony didn't want Sodapop anywhere near him. They were brothers and were there for each other, then he went and told the biggest secret Ponyboy's ever told anybody. I hoped he didn't mean what he said though, I knew it hurt Soda something awful.

I knew why Steve said what he said to, even though it wasn't called for at all. He was mad about Soda getting upset, he has a pretty short temper and never really liked Ponyboy. But this feeling I have won't go away, I think what he said will just make everything worse.

It was getting pretty late and I needed to get some band-aids for Pony's hand. He punched the wall pretty hard. Two-Bit and Dallas left awhile ago, but I haven't heard Soda around since Pony screamed at him.

When I walked out of the bathroom carrying the band-aids and peroxide, I saw Darry sitting at the kitchen table. A untouched cup of coffee sitting in front of him. He didn't notice me at first and I just wanted to walk back down the hall, but something in the look on his face stop me. There were bags under his eyes and they were slightly swollen and red. I've never seen Darry cry, he was s'post be untouchable, like _Superman. _But he looked sad, defeated and scared.

I sank down in the chair across the table from him. Darry barley gave me a second glance before looking back down into his cooling coffee. A thick silence fell between us. I asked the first thing that came to my mind.

"Where's Soda?"

With his head still down, he muttered his answer. "In my room. Sleeping hopefully." The sadness in his voice was obvious, he was really worried. Heck, we all were.

"He didn't mean it you know." I wasn't sure why I was trying to start a conversation wit him, but I kinda felt like I owed them. Ponyboy would only talk to me after all. They deserved to know what was going on with him.

"Try telling him that." The silence fell between us again. We sat there for a while, Darry staring at the table now, and me trying to think about what to say next. I'd forgot about the band-aids in my hands.

"I uh.. Gotta get back…" I felt bad about going in there with Pony when he didn't want anything to do with his brothers.

"Me to." Darry said while standing up and empting his cold coffee down the sink. I wanted to say something more, something like 'Everything's going to be okay Dar. Pony will be fine.' but I couldn't bring myself to say it and before I even got a chance to try, Darry was down the hall and walking into his room. I wasn't true anyways.

With a sigh, I lifted myself off the chair and made my way back to Ponyboy's bedroom. He was still sleeping, which I was thankful for. I didn't want Pony to wake up without me being here for him.

I set everything on the night stand beside the bed, and crawled in beside Pony. I shook him awake until he open his green-grey eyes to look up at me. He smiled, and I felt some relief wash over me. I was happy he didn't hate me like he did everyone else.

"We need to clean that Pone." I said, pointing at the cut across his hand. I didn't even think he noticed it. He let me clean it up and put a band-aid over it, then I removed the band-aid on his cheek and re-cleaned that one too. The last thing he needed now was an infection.

When I was done, I laid back down on my back, facing the ceiling. Pony surprised me when he snuggled up to me and placed his head on my chest, but I knew he felt safer when he was around someone he could trust. I was just happy to be that person. So I wrapped my arms around his body and pulled him closer to me, hoping he wouldn't have any nightmares tonight.

**Two-Bit's POV **

When Dal and I left the Curtis' place, we both went our separate ways. I'm pretty sure he went to have a few drinks at Bucks, but I had other plains. To find Steve, then beat the shit outta any Soc I saw. That's how I was gonna spend my Saturday night. Pounding any no-good, rich ass, scum that walked by me. They all deserved it. Even the ones that had nothing to do with what happened to Ponyboy. They'd been at us for a long time, now they've gone to far.

I looked for Steve at his house first, but the lights were out and no one answered the door. The DX was closed by now and The Dingo wasn't one of Steve's favourite places in the world. I went to Jays next, but the only greasers in there I knew were a few from Shepard's gang, Tim included. I'd been wasting my time if I went to check the Nightly Double, the only ones in the gang that like movies are Pony and Johnny. Same went for the movie house. So I walked to the lot, and there he was. Sitting in the glow of the fire, downing a couple bottles of beer.

He didn't notice me at first, but I really think he could care less… he looked pretty wasted.

He didn't even look in my direction when he slurred "What are _you _doing herreee Ttow-Bit?"

"Came looking for you." When he didn't say anything else I continued. "You know what Steve? You shouldn'ta said that to Po-"

"WHY THE HELL NOT! YOU KNOW ITS TRUE!" He was standing up and suddenly looking a lot more sober.

"It's no-"

"YES IT IS! THAT FUCKING BRAT GETS EVERYTHING HE WANTS… IT'S ABOUT TIME SOMEBOY PUT HIM IN HIS PLACE GOD DAMNIT!" He screamed right at my face. I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"He deserved everything, and I mean _everything _he got." He snarled in a low voice. I'd seen Steve drunk before, but this was just… weird. He wasn't acting like himself at all. I mean I knew him and Pony weren't on the best terms with each other. But they tolerated one another for Soda. He's the only thing Steve and Pony share. They both love Sodapop. Steve just doesn't act like this… he's normally mad at the world but something must have pissed him off good.

"Steve, buddy, what's wrong with you huh?" I asked in the most normal voice I could.

"Nothings wrong with _me_ Two-Bit. But it wouldn't be any of your business if there was." And with that he walked away from the lot, away from me… in the direction of Bucks. For more beer probably.

_Enough of this, _I thought. _I've got some Soc brains to bash._

**Darry's POV**

Soda stayed close to me all night, even though his back was facing me. I could hear the sniffling and quiet sobs when he thought I was asleep, but could bring myself to talk to him. I didn't know what to say. Both my brothers were hurting right now, and I felt torn between them. Ponyboy wouldn't let me talk to him, and it was always better for Soda to get it outta his system.

Not for the first time, I wished mom and dad were back. I screwed up so badly. I let Ponyboy get raped, and now Soda's a mess as well. I didn't know what to do, mom and dad always made things better when they were here.

For the forth time that night, I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me over. There was only a couple hours until me and Soda had to get up to go to work. I didn't want to go, I knew Soda didn't either. But money was really tight lately and we needed all we could get.

I was finally starting to doze off when a terror-filled scream reached my ears. Sodapop shot outta bed like a bat out of hell and was off down the hall before I could even think about what was happening.

**CHAPTER 11! Wow, I wrote the in one hour so I hope its good! XD my exams start tomorrow so I'll be studying! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Who is he?

**EXAMS ARE OVER!! ITS SUMMER TIME! YAY! XD So… guess what that means …. **

**MORE UPDATES!! YEAHHHH!! Right now it's Thursday night and I'm having a party tomorrow so this chapter won't get posted until Saturday or Sunday. But I don't know what the point of telling you that was. **

**ANYWAYS!: I have lots more ideas! XD but there for later chapters and that's when my two characters come in, and there NOT like long lost family of something, I don't write those kinda stories! THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS! They make me happy! :P**

**ronfanforever: ****Thanks for the review and I REALLY appreciate you're honesty. This chapter will have a STEVE POV in it to kinda help explain why he did what he did. LOL and I like Steve too, one of my favourite stories is where Pony and Steve fall in love! So I'm not to sure why I'm making him out to be such an asshole in my story. But hopefully after reading this chapter you'll know… and I will to. **

**CHAPTER 12 - Steve's POV**

Buck Merril slid another can of beer across the bar to me. I'd already had to many to count, but it helped get my mind of what I needed to forget. Buck's stupid Hank Williams music was blasting in the background and was scraping my nerves raw like sandpaper. The clinking of glasses, loud, rough laughter, and female giggles that filled my head and was almost driving me insane.

I didn't need beer, I needed Soda. My old man kicked me out again, 'for good' he said. I know I never act like I care what my dad thinks of me, but I got a rep to keep you know? Evie dumped me tonight too, which didn't help my bad mood. She said I was sleeping around on her and heck, I probably was. You go to one of Bucks parties and you're lucky if you can remember what happened in the morning. I told her if I did I didn't mean to, she just slapped me across the face and walked off in a huff. I don't think I'll ever understand girls.

But then Ponyboy had to go dump his news on us. I only went there tonight to talk to Soda, but he was busy with his _little brother. _I hate him for that - Ponyboy I mean. He always gets Soda's attention and then he shits all over him. He was only trying to help him, and what'd he get in return? An _'I fucking hate you' _curtsy of Ponyboy Curtis.

That little piece of shit takes everything for granted. Even though he lost his parents, he still has his brothers, the gang, his brains… he could get outta here. Not like the rest of us.

And what do I have? Shit, that's what I have. I get kicked outta my house a least once a week. Johnny's parents are the worst I've ever seen, and Two-Bit's dad ran off on him, his mom and his little sister.

Dallas' dad doesn't care about him one way or another, even if he did, Dally sure wouldn't.

When Pony said that to Soda I just lost it. Nobody talks to my best friend that way if I could help it, even his own family. Soda didn't deserve it… he was only trying to help. I should' a keep my mouth shut, my face still really hurt. Superman sure could pack a punch when he wanted to.

I took another sip of my beer and emptied the can. A lot of other people had gotten there and one of them, I notice, was Evie. With fucking Tim Shepard. I lost it again, I'm a pretty stupid drunk. I walked up to Tim and punched him right across the face.

He looked surprised at first, then raised his own balled up fist and knocked me in the head so hard I swore I saw stars. It might' a been the beer though. I through myself at him then got dragged off by one of his gang members and thrown outside, into the cold night with no where to go.

_Great. This is just fucking great!_ I thought. I already got myself kicked outta the Curtis' for my big mouth, now I got kicked outta Bucks to because of my short temper. It was to cold to stay outside tonight.

Two-Bit's was outta the question, I didn't even know where Dallas lived. And I couldn't go back to my house anytime soon either. _What I perfect ending to this fucking amazing day!_

I found myself walking towards The Dingo, out of habit I guess. Me and Soda take girls there all the time. That's probably one of the reasons why Evie dumped me, it wasn't always her I took. It was closed, of course.

Nothings gonna go right for me today. So I went to a little convenient store up the road, I was almost outta smokes.

The owner gave me a funny look when I walked in. He looked kinda uneasy and I can't say I blame him, I'd be freaked out to if a greaser that looked like me walked into my store.

Walking down the isle towards the back of the store I could hear the hushed conversation two Socs were having the next isle over. We were the only ones in the store and I don't think they noticed me yet.

"Did you hear about it?" The one with the blond hair asked.

"Duh. I just can't believe they could pull something like that." The other kid said. He was tall and thin with a whine coloured sweatshirt on and kaki pants, typical Soc.

"Yeah man. It's kinda nasty though you know? I mean the kid was only like fourteen, fifteen at the most… and a guy." That sparked my attention pretty quickly.

"Hell, he was a greaser! They were doing us a favour. Regular greaser killers them two are. First beating the shit outta that tanned kid, all them damn drag races, then that other kid. Now they raped another one." He let out a snort of laughter. I felt my hand squeeze the pack of Kools I'd picked up. They were talking about Pony and Johnny, I was sure of it.

"I can see the head lines now." The tall Soc said. "Bob Sheldon and Randy Anderson; Grease beaters!" They both burst out laughing and I walked outta the store so fast I was almost running. I had names and that's all I needed right now.

I got as far as the lot when the world started to spin and all the beer I drank caught up with me. Running while drunk isn't the smartest thing to do. I fell to the ground and passed out, only blocks from where I needed to be.

**Ponyboy's POV**

The warm feeling of someone beside me wasn't there, instead it was replaced by a cold one. I opened my eyes, but the only thing that meet them was an empty bed. Johnny wasn't there, but I could feel a set of eyes on me.

The room was still dark, with only a small amount of moon light shining through the window. I couldn't see the clock in the dark but I was pretty sure it was the middle of the night. I really wanted Johnny though, he just made me feel better about what happened somehow. I can't explain it… it's to complicated.

I pulled the bed sheets up around my body when I sat up in the bed. The room felt like it was getting colder by the second. There was I light on in the kitchen, and I secretly hoped it was Sodapop. I was starting to feel really bad about what I said to him.

Johnny was telling me about how tore up he was, and that he was only trying to do what's best for me. I believe him to I guess, I could never really _hate_ Soda. Dislike him for a little while, sure. But I loved him to much to hate him.

I was about to get up to go apologise to him, when something moving in the corner caught me eye. There was a black figure standing in front of my closet. It looked about 5 feet tall.

_It _stepped out into the stream of moon light. It light up the persons face so I could see what they looked like. He had cuts and bruises covering his pale skin. His cheek bones were sunken in and his eyes looked hollow. I thought he looked close to my age.

He was just staring at me with his hands draping by his sides. I'd never seen him before. Then in a blink of an eye he was gone. I was looking around the room for him when I felt the air freeze beside me. I slowly turned my head and came face to face with him. He looked even worse close up, and when he reached out and grabbed my shoulders with his bony, pale hands, I opened my mouth and let out a scream.

**Sodapop's POV**

I jumped out of bed and ran down the hall as fast as I could. I didn't care if Ponyboy was mad at me right now, he was scared and I was going to be there for him. Darry was following right behind me. Johnny beat us the his room though, I guess he was in the kitchen or something.

Johnny through open the door and flew inside. Me and Darry followed close behind him. The room was silent and almost completely black. We stood frozen at the door and listened for any sound coming from Ponyboy. There was a muffled sob and uneven breathing coming from somewhere, but I couldn't pinpoint where.

Darry through on the light, and sheets sprawled across the bed and floor was what meet our eyes. Johnny was still looking around the room, but I don't think he knew where he was either.

Another sob was let out and Darry turned his head to the corner behind the desk on the far wall. We could see Pony's feet sticking out from the end of the desk and his legs were shaking pretty badly. We slowly walked over to him, not wanting to scare him anymore.

His face was buried in Darry's huge sweater, with his hands covering his head, and his legs were brought up close to his chest. His crying was absorbed my the sweater, but you could still hear him. He looked terrified.

I slowly knelt down in front of him, afraid he'd yell at me again. I felt Johnny sit down beside me and Darry was standing behind us.

"Pony?" I asked in a low voice. When he didn't say anything, Johnny tried.

"Pone?" He reached out and placed his hand on Pony's shoulder. His head shot up and he jump into Johnny's arms, crying even harder. Darry walked out into the kitchen to get something for Ponyboy to drink. And I just sat there, not sure what to do with my self. Pony was shaking pretty badly now and the soothing words Johnny was using weren't helping at all.

I pulled myself over, so I was right beside them and started rubbing his back in relaxing circles like I always did after he had a nightmare. To my surprise he turned around and wrapped his trembling arms around my waist and buried his head in my chest.

I knew it was just the fear that was making him act like this, he was still mad at me, but I didn't care. Ponyboy needed me right now, and I couldn't help the little smile that crept onto my face.

"Do you remember it Pone?"

He took in a quivering breath and shook his head. The three of us sat there in silence until Darry came back with a glass of water and some of Ponyboy's sleeping pills. I picked him up and carried him over to his bed, and pulled the covers over him after Johnny got in and snuggled up to his other side.

Darry sat on the edge of the bed closest to me and dropped the pills into Ponyboy's shaking hand. He put the pills into his mouth and drank the whole glass of water. Darry took the glass back and put it on the night table beside the bed. He bent down and pushed the hair outta of Pony's face and kissed his forehead. There was a sad and defeated look on his face again, and I could see the pain trying to hide behind his eyes.

"You'll be alright now Pony." He whispered and got up, walking out the door. I turned to leave, not knowing what else to do. There was a tug at the bottom of my T-shirt, and when I turned around, my eyes were met with the wet ones of my little brother. He didn't say anything but I knew what he wanted. I crawled into bed beside him a through my arm around both him and Johnny. Pony wiggles in between the both of us, still trying to stop his crying.

I know he'll probably hate me again in the morning, but for right now he was in my arms and I wasn't planning on letting him go anytime soon.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I knew I was souspto hate Soda, he did tell everyone something I didn't want them to know. He lied to me and told them, now they hate me. But Soda was always there for me when ever I was scared. I'm scared now, so there's no reason why he shouldn't be here.

There'll be lots of time to hate Sodapop when he's at work tomorrow, but for right now I need my older brother just as much as I need my best friend.

It's a perfect match; The only two people in the world I can trust now, they only people I can tell anything to and the only two people I know will be there for me no matter what. Even when I don't think I need them.

**Sorry Ponyboy's 2****nd**** POV was really short. But I ran out of ideas for this chapter! Anyways I'm not to sure about that whole STEVE thing up there but I hope you guys like it… after all you're your own worst cridect right?? lol**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	13. Might Be a Smart Idea

**Chapter 13 WOW I'm guessing I'm gonna write a lot over the summer! Good news for you guys though. **

**I'm so happy that everyone's still leaving positive reviews for me! These last few chapters haven't been the best, but I'm just trying to fill in some space until I can get to the really good stuff. I afraid there's gonna be a few more chapters like this until things start to get a little more interesting and more dramatic.**

**BTW: Ponyboy still hates Soda (I mean if you were Pony wouldn't you?) But he doesn't hate him as much. I know Dallas hasn't had much of anything to do with this story so far, but I'll try to make more apprences from him in later chapters.**

**As for the kid Ponyboy saw, It will be explained later on in the story. After I posted the last chapter and re-read it… I found that part a little confusing, so I'd thought I'd clear it up! **

**CHAPTER 13 - Sodapop's POV**

"Wake up. We gotta get to work Pepsi-Cola." Darry was standing over me. He was already dressed in his work clothes, carry his tool belt in his hands.

"I'm gonna be late so you haft' a walk." When he left the room I listened to his footsteps walking down the hallway. With the jingling in car keys and the slam of the front door, our old ford started and peeled off down the street. Carrying my older brother, to another long, tedious day at work.

Releasing my hold from my Ponyboy, I slowly stripped away the covers and crawled outta bed. Him and Johnny were still sleeping peacefully, so I started looking around for some clothes to wear to work. I just ended up grabbing a plain white T-shirt, blue jeans and my DX shirt for over top. The usual. I grabbed my towel off the back of the door and snuck outta the room as quietly as I could.

When I got to the bathroom, I couldn't help but look in the mirror. There were bags under my eyes that made it look like I popped a blood vesicle in my face. My skin was a pale colour, and the brown eyes the usually held laughter and happiness, were faded to a dull, light brown. Man was I tired. I'd only gotten a couple hours of sleep last night, worrying about Ponyboy so much. I didn't know how Darry did it. Heck, he'd always be Superman to me.

The steam from the shower helped wake me up. I'm normally a morning person, but today was just… blah. I didn't know how to explain it. All I wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep the whole day away. And that wasn't like me at all. I didn't want to stay here and get yelled at by Ponyboy again, but I didn't want to leave the house either. I knew why. I didn't want to face Steve. What he said wasn't called for at all. When I saw him, I'd let lose and say something I'd regret later. I always say what's on my mind, never thinking before speaking, I get that from dad.

Stepping back out of the shower, I slipped into my work clothes and headed for my room. I couldn't find my shoes… again. I got down on my knees and peaked under the bed. Only my right shoe was there. I reached for it and almost jumped back in surprise when I saw Johnny staring at me.

"Hey John." I said, a smile playing at my lips when I noticed how Ponyboy was curled into Johnny. He noticed what I was looking at, and a faint blush crossed his cheeks.

"Hey." He said lowering his gaze to his lap. I let out a small chuckle and turned to root through the closet. I'd never be able to explain how my shoes ended up in the weirdest places. One time Darry even found them in the fridge. I let out a sigh when I couldn't find it, I was gonna be late for work. Late for yelling at Steve.

"You seen my shoe, Johnnycakes?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Did you check the fridge?" He asked me. The gang never let me live that one down. I chuckled and walked over to the door.

"You'll stay with him today, right Johnny?" I said motioning past him to Pony.

"Course." He replied with a small smile on his face.

"Good." I said. "Two-Bit should drop by later, but I don't know if Dall' be here or not. Oh, and I think Darry made some breakfast. It's out on the counter if you guys get hungry."

"Thanks." He said. "Bye Soda."

"See ya later Johnnycakes." I said while messing up his hair with my hand. I walked past him into the hall way and almost tripped over my left shoe. I don't know how I didn't see it there before. I slipped it on and walked into the kitchen, searching through the ice box for some chocolate cake. With a handful of my delicious breakfast and both shoes on my feet I headed out the door, on my way to another day at work.

As I walked along the street I could feel myself getting angrier at Steve. Ponyboy was my baby brother. He always came first, Steve knew that. What he said wasn't fair, to Ponyboy, to Darry… to me. Steve was my best friend and I can't choose between either of them. But if I had to choose, we all know who'd win. Even if he hated my guts right now.

Steve's rusted car wasn't parked outside like usual, but the station was open and me and Steve were opening all this week. I could hear him the back of the shop, dropping wrenches, bolts and nuts everywhere. He looked completely hung over, and had huge bruise forming on the cheek where Darry had punched. No surprise for Steve, but usually it was Two-Bit or Dally that got drunk everyday of the god damn week. And wouldn't shut up about there killer headache the next day.

He was wearing a old, filthy DX shirt that had grease and oil stains all over it. There were hole in the pocket and the name tag on the front read _'Ed'. _It was the only extra we had at the station, so my guess was he didn't go home last night. I didn't care about his life right now though.

I stared hard at his back until he could feel eyes watching him. He turned around and his expression changed when he saw me. He almost looked scared, and I was about to laugh at the thought when words started to barge there was outta my mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT LAST NIGHT STEVE HUH? WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO? HE'S JUST A FUCKING KID! THIS IS HARD ENOUGH ON HIM WITH OUT YOU TELLING HIM HE DESERVED IT!" I screamed right in his face. I don't remember a time when I was ever this pissed off at Steve.

He flinched. If I didn't know any better I'd have though he was afraid I'd hit him. But I knew if was just because yelling don't really do anything to help a headache.

"Sorry. I didn't mea-"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT STEVE!" My voice keep rising. "I KNOW YOU DID!"

"I'm sorry okay Soda? I really didn-"

"YES YOU DID!" I screamed. "YOU MENT EVERY FUCKING WORD YOU SAID!"

"No. Just let me expla-"

"EXPLAIN? YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN?" I couldn't believe he actually wanted to try and change my mind. _This'll be good_ I thought and took a seat on one of the stools up the cash register. Steve was just standing there with a blank expression on his face.

"Well… my dad kicked me out again." I couldn't see what that had to do with Ponyboy. "And then Evie…" His voice kept trailing off.

"Anyway. I went to Bucks. She was with Tim. Wait no." He sounded confused. "I went to talk to you." He said. "I needed a place to stay, but when I got there you were crying and I couldn't talk to you. Then you told us about Pony…" He voice trailed off again and he shifted nervously on his feet.

"So then I went to Bucks. She was there… but not with me." He stopped again. "I got kicked out. Went to buy cigarettes and heard some Socs talking about Pony." He said. "And Johnny." He added as an after thought.

I didn't know he got kicked out of his house again. He slept in the lot by the looks of him and I felt a pang of sadness for my best friend.

"They… they said there names." He sounded distant now, far away.

"What were they?" I asked, urgency filling my voice.

"Hum…" Now he looked confessed. " Bill?… Bo. No, Shawn?" He asked himself in a low voice. "Andy?…Ann…" He was talking to himself now, not me. "Shelly? … no that's not it."

"Steve?" I asked to get his attention back. "You don't remember do you?" The anger was rising inside me again. He didn't remember the names of the people who raped my brother!?

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER! SO, YOU'R SAYING YOU WERE TO DRUNK TO REMEMBER WHAT THEIR NAMES WERE!" I screamed at him again.

"NO!" He shouted. "I know them… just not right now." The sad look he plastered on his face actually reached his eyes. "I'm sorry Sodapop. I really am."

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Our boss yelled from his office. I've never liked him.

I sighed and looked back at Steve, who was just standing there.

"So where you gonna sleep tonight?" I asked him. He walked over and sat down beside me.

"Don't know." He said. "Maybe I'll go home and see if I'm a member of my family again. If not there's always Bucks." He sounded defeated.

"There's always my house to." I said. He laughed.

"I think I'll steer clear of Superman for a while."

"Yeah. Might be a smart idea." And that was it. We were made up. Steve didn't say he was sorry for what he said, but in his own way he did. Steve hasn't really ever been a person for manners.

**Sorry this chapters so short, and sorry again it took so long to update. But I've meet a couple new people this summer and I've been busy getting to know them. But I promise it WON"T happen again!!**


	14. I'm not Giving it Back

**OH MY FRICKEN GOD!**

**IM SO SORRY! ****L**

**FINALLY! Another chapter! XD sorry to have kept everybody waiting so long, but remember.. Broken arm lol MY CAST IS FINALLY OFF!.. Well actually its been off for like.. 2 months (don't kill me ) )… but its 2am and I nothing to do… no one to talk to. So I thought "What the hell?"**

**And as a result… chapter 14! Yay! D **

**I better get a lot of reviews. (wink, wink. Nudge, nudge) **

**CUZ I LUV YOU ALL! 3.… anyways, I'm gonna STOP blabbing, and get on with the story! XD**

**PS. THANKS SO MUCH to everyone that understood. ****J**** I love you guys MORE! XD**

CHAPTER 14 - Ponyboy's POV

Johnny's been walking in about out of my room all morning, cheeking on me to make sure I'm doing okay. I know he's worried about me, but I really don't feel like being around people to much. Every time he walks into my bedroom, I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep.

I'm just lying in bed, staring up at my ceiling while trying to figure out my problems. Even if its impossible to solve them.

"MORNIN' JOHNNY!" The sound of Two-bit's voice and the loud sound of the door slamming open made me jump to my feet. Which doesn't help the pain in my backside that won't leave me alone. I can't hear what there talking about from my room, but I don't care to much. The topic is about me, that's for sure. How I'm doing, how I feel… anything like that.

I walk over to my dresser, making sure I don't trip on anything Soda through on the floor earlier this morning. Opening the top drawer, I pull out the first set of clean underwear I find, and another clean shirt. I pull the sweater and t-shirt I wore to bed off of myself carefully, trying not to hurt my sore body to much in the process. The bruises covering my stomach and arms are starting to turn into a darker purple than before, and there's some blood seeping through the band-aid Johnny put on the cut on my chest. I put Darry's old sweater back on and then pulled off my PJ pants and boxers. After I made sure there was no blood in my underwear I through them into the over flowing clothes hamper, along with my t-shirt.

I couldn't find and more clean pants to wear, so I just wore Soda's old PJ's again, and thanked god they covered the ugly scratches and bruises on my thighs. I was about to walk out the bedroom door when I remembered Johnny's blade under my mattress. _It made me feel better before_ I thought. So I reached my hand under the mattress, and pulled out the knife, holding it tightly in my hand. I tucked it in the elastic in my pants, so Tow-bit and Johnny wouldn't see it, and made my way slowly out into the hallway.

Dallas was passed out on the couch, sporting a new black eye and bruised knuckles. Mickey mouse was doing a good job keeping Two-bit minding his own business and neither of them noticed me as I tip-toed over to the bathroom door.

"Good morning Pony." Said Johnny, coming up behind me and placing a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help it and I flinched causing Johnny to take his hand away in surprise.

"Where you going Pone?" He asked me when he received no answer. I couldn't look at him in the eyes and tried to focus on a spot on the floor. I felt like his eyes were drilling big hole right through my head.

"Havin' a shower." I mumble so quietly I'm surprised he even heard me.

"Just call if you need anything." He told me while I backed up into the bathroom. I felt like Johnny knew what I was going to do. Like he knew I had his knife and didn't plan on givin' it back anytime soon. I shut and locked the door behind me, and quickly turned on the shower so at least it sounded like I wasn't lying.

I walked over to the toilet and closed the lid, then took the blade in my hand. It felt heavy and cold, but somehow comforting at the same time. I pulled down my pants with my free hand and sat down on the toilet, then pulled up the bottom of my boxers. I started at the flesh on my leg, and the bruises and scratches made by the Socs. Memories started filling my head, and with that came there voices again. I could taste the beer they we're drinking in my mouth and feel there hot breath on my neck.

I started shaking and tightened the hold on the blade, my knuckles turning white as I flipped it open. The shinny blade flickered in the light as I moved it toward my leg. I pressed it into the tender flesh slowly as more memories flashed across my mind. I dragged it lightly up my leg and fought to control my feelings. Images from yesterday keep leaking into my mind, and I felt tears of shame and disgust making their way outta my eyes.

I pressed the blade further into my skin, and tried to focus on the pain instead of the memories. I felt like I disserved this. I should' a never let anything happen in the first place, and defiantly not the second time. But what made it worse was I enjoyed it. I mean _I_ didn't… but my body did, and I let everyone find out. They hated me. The Socs hated me… and I hated me.

**SOOO!… what'd ya think? Sucks don't it? :p**

**Oh well.. I'm just trying to get back in the grove of writing this beast. )**

**ANYWAYS… I'll promise chapter 15 won't take as long to get up :p**

**I've just went through 3 boyfriends in 4 months… and I kinda sucks… because I still like all of them :p**

**But the one I got now is like… god ) lmao**

**WELL… I'm annoying so I'll go.**

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT! )**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW**

**!**

!  
XD


	15. I sorrryy, appologieee? :

Heyy guy's (: please don't kill me, but this isn't an update, it's more of an appologie lol cuase i havnt updated in so longgg :s

BUT i promise, i'm starting again (: YAYA!

I'm proably gonna re-write the last chapter, i just re-read it and i strongly HATE it. :D And i'm alos gonna write a couple more chapters before i post anything, but i PROMISE it's coming soon! xD I've kept everyone waiting too long anyways :p

DO ME A FAVOUR! If you want a new chapter quicker add me to facebook, and tell me to get my ass in gear!!!! :p, pluss, i want more friends lmao, yay for me ^^

Anyways, search my names, EMILY PLEADWELL, or my e-mail adress, x_emilyxpleadwell_ you know the rest lol (its the normal at sign, but it wont work on here lol, just fyi),

FIND ME, ADD ME, AND TELL ME TO HURRY IT UP and how close you are to killing me because it's been over a year, and i proably got your hope up with this, buttttt, i fooleedd ya! xD

SORRY, i'm trying here :p 33333 tattaaa-- FACEBOOK! haha (:


	16. appologiees 2 lol

theres two of us!! lol i'm the one that goes to twin lakes seconday school, im blonde and heres something eaier .com/emilypleadwell MY LINK! lol 3


End file.
